Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a wellbore that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. An electric submersible pumping system may be deployed downhole in the wellbore and operated to pump or lift well fluids to a collection location. The electric submersible pumping system often is deployed downhole via coiled tubing which, in turn, is conveyed downhole by a rig and a coiled tubing injector. When a downhole electric submersible pumping system fails, waiting for the rig to be delivered, as well as the rig set up and rig take down, can be very costly and time-consuming.